One Chance
by Ela-Pace
Summary: Slow and steady wins the race. Rock Lee is anything but a quitter. It took a while but he got his date with the pinky haired, greeneyed cherry blossom of his dreams. How it happed there not sure but what mater is what happens next. Chapter one rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own this vague situation and plot. I don't own Naruto, its characters and/or any of its other elements. There was no beta for this chapter and this story was written for pure entertainment.

* * *

Four days she had managed to avid him for four blissfully quiet days and then she made the mistake of daydreaming in public leaving herself vulnerable to attack. Though she wasn't sure if it could be called an attack, as he dropped to his knees begging, "please, please give me one chance." Her eyes followed in horror, looking down at the man groveling before her, tears welling in his eyes, she realized the best word to describe this was harassment. "You will not regret it." Her inner-self was enraged while her body shocked still. 

_"Oh this is not just harassment this is embarrassing harassment,"_ Her inner self shrieked. _This is very public embarrassing harassment_. Sakura shifted her gaze to discover they did indeed have an audience as everyone within earshot were either moving sluggish or had come to a complete stop to watch his antics.

"Sakura, I promise you…" from there on his word went unheard as she focused on the mob around. Half the crowed were hissing insults and flashing her disappoint looks. The other half would have joined, she suspected, had they not been shouting their cheers for Lee. Random cries of this sort reached her eyes.

"Just give him a shot."

"Looks aren't everything."

"Hay, he's probably a nice guy."

"Just give it a go."

"What could it hurt?"

"You think your too good for him, don't you?"

"That is not true," Sakuras voice rang out, silencing the crowed with a glare. Maybe she was slightly shallow but she wouldn't have people thinking she was so vain as to think she was _'too good'_ for someone. Especially when that someone was a respected friend who had saved her life on several occasions. Sadly she didn't get to say it as a deep voice yelled "then prove it… give him a chance."

She wanted to scream 'No, I don't like him' but she knew Lee wouldn't understand and the crowed was began to jeering again. "_Just do it…_" snarled her inner-self, "_anything to shut them up… Or I'll have to knock their heads off_."

"Fine", she mumble, "fine." Turning her attention back to the man at her feet she said, reluctantly and throw gritted teeth, "Okay."

The last bit was so stretch out it sounded more like two separate words rather then to syllables but he wouldn't have cared if it were in French. Okay, yes, sure, for 200 yen… were all expectable answers. Yet now that he had heard that fantastic word he felt him himself slipping into a dreamlike state. Not knowing if this were real or just another figment of his harsh imagination, "really?" he asked. Sakura nodded, noticing the dumbfounded expression that brought Naruto to her mind. "Are you serious?"

Nodding again she said, "Yes Lee…" _I can't believe it either._

He began jumping around singing her praises even louder then usual. The crowd began to dissipate, undoubtedly scared away be the noise. _How can one person be so loud?_ She wonder while mentally screaming shut up.

"Oh that poor girl. What has she gotten herself into?"

_What!?_ That was the same voice that has accused her of being too good for him. "_Now you're on my side?_" She scoffed, _"It's a little late buddy!"_

Her anger was cut off, along with her with most of her air supply as Lee swooped her up in his arms. "This is the best, most happiest day of my life."

As he bellowed in her ear she tried in vain to wiggle out of his death grip, unfortunately it seemed to only make him hold tighter. Normally she would compliment his strength but considering she would have been more comfortable sinking in Sunas' deepest vat of quicksand…

"Ugh…" was the first thing that escaped her lips, her inner persona telling her to try again, _'try saying something more like 'get him and his burning youth away from me… or maybe just help_.' Sakura wanted to laugh but as he began spun her around for the umpteenth time she felt her lunch creeping back up. "Lee," she managed to wisher but it was overshadows by his cry of "Sakura, thank you" and other shouts of glee.

_"Damn you, damn you",_ repeating in her head. Summoning all her strength she yelled "Lee…" He stopped mid spin and beamed at her. Putting on the best smile she could manage she said, "I don't mean to be the wet blanket but you're kinda… sorta… crushing me."

Although he let her go immediately her inner voice felt compelled to add, "_To death… you're crushing me to death". _The sight of tears welling up in his eyes only angered her more. _"No, don't you dare,"_ she threatened.

"Oh Sakura," he ran his hand down the side of her face. "My delicate cheery blossom." _Why is he always crying? _She rotated and cracked her neck to get out all the kinks. "My lovely-"

"Let it go," she cut in, "I'm perfectly fine now. See?"

For a spilt second they made eye contact before he looked away declaring, "I do not deserve to look at you."

Ignoring all the obscenities being shouting in her head said simply, "Lee, you have to look at me."

"No. I will not dishonor your beauty by looking at you."

_What? That doesn't even make sense._ "Lee. You mean to tell me…" the calm in her voice slowly leaving, "you'll take me out, but… you refuse to look at me?"

His head spun around so fast she was surprised he didn't break his neck. "You will still go out with me?"

She wondered if this was some sort of trick? _Who cares, this is our out. Take it. Come on take it. _Once again ignoring the nose the in her head she smiled,"Yes… I will still go." _There goes our freedom._

"Even after my violent attempt on your life?"

"I wouldn't call it a violent attempt." _Although, it was close._ "It was more of a bear hug." _From a big giant green grisly bear._ _Now what is it, you wimp?_

She could see the tears reforming in his eye as he practicality squeaked, "You are too good to me."

_Umm… Ok. __Let's get away from him._ Completely agreeing with her inner-self she nodded. "I'll meet you at Ichirakus'."

"You are truly an angle."

She began mumbling to herself. "Angel… lunatic… masochist."

"What did you say Sakura?"

"What? Oh." She began picking up her personal effects, which had been scattered in lees excitement, "I said how about seven." The smile still plastered on his face told her he believed her. Then again he always believed her. "I'll meet you at seven tonight."

"Yes, it's a date."

She nodded. "It's a date." Waving a quick goodbye she walked away.

* * *

This is my first attempt at this paring, thanks for reading. I look forward to your reviews.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Side Note:** I'm sorry this story has turned out to be longer then expected. It was supposed to be a three shot but I'd have to cut out too much. It really wouldn't make any sense if I did that. I'm hoping to finish this quickly. It will have no more then six chapters. I don't care if each chapter has to have ten thousand words. That is an extreme exaggeration, but you get my point. - Ela

**Sakura POV**

It was 6:58 when the pink hair cherry-blossom drifted throw the doors of The Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Thee places was crowd as usual and under normal circumstances her presence would have went unnoticed but not to day. Ichiraku was a place you go to on a whim or just a casual place to sit around. Everything was plain and laid back. She was clearly over dressed but she said it was a date and she was going to treat Rock Lee the same as any other date.

Her hair was pulled back and twisted into an elegant bun. The bangs the framed her face where held back be bright green Butterfly clips that were almost as bright as her emerald eye. She was clear over dress for this place but Rock Lee deserved her best because he never showed her anything but his. She felt this date would lead nowhere but he would get the same chances as one else.

She quickly scanned the places to he wasn't there yet. She saw several people she know but decide it would better to just sit at the bar sense it was right across from the door. She felt everyone's eyes one her as she walked the short distances. Her short light pink dress clung to every curve and swayed with every step. She laughed to herself as rethought what it took for her to get here. Ino wouldn't rest until she changed over and over. This was the ninth dress she tried one. Ironically it was the one she had started with. . Then there where the horrible little kids playing ninja, throwing Kunai with absolutely no aim. She ran her hand over the small cut on her shoulder. Until today she never knew how hard it was to dodge flying weapons, hold a squirming brat and all in heals. She was feeling proud of herself.

Naruto and sie walked past the window and she gave one a smile and the other got a glare she was sure he couldn't understand and didn't really care. She had passed them both earlier Naruto was kind enough to say she locked pretty. Granted he had a mouth full of what she hoped was food, but it was compliment none-the-less. Now Sie on the other, she didn't care if thought it was compliment or not. Telling someone they didn't look nearly as ugly as they normally do wasn't going to get him a thank you. Just punched in the face.

Just thinking about his rudeness made her angry. She could fell her face growing red so she tried to calm herself. She looked around the bar again. It was still crowded but most of the people were different. She looked at her watch to wondering how long she had been her. _What? 7: 23. This has got to be broken._ She tapped her the face of watch repeatedly. She couldn't believe she had been stood up. _Stood up…_ She rolled her eyes. _Rock Lee at that._ The same person who had been asking her out for _years_ now. _If that little creep it's dead…_ She got up from her bar and began to walk to the door. _He will be when I'm done with him. _

She walked out the door and let the cool night air wrap itself around her. She was to begin her hunt for the "beautiful green beast". When she found his, she intended to kill him. _I should change first._ She didn't want to get any blood on her nice dress.

**XoXoXoXo**

Please to review. And thanks to all the people who already have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Naruto.

**Ino POV**

It was 7: 20 pm as Ino and Rock lee stood by the lake and wait very impatiently for Sakura to appear.

"WHERE IS SAKURA?" _And Shikamaru thins I'm loud._ "SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE BY NOW." _Yeah where is she?_ Sakura would never stand someone up. Ino began taping her foot annoyance. _If she was going to be late she could have called. It's not like… Oh no._ Her whole body froze.

"INO YOU SURE YOU TOLD HER ABOUT HE CHANGE IN PLANES. "

_Umm..._ "Of curse I did." _Not._

"THEN WHERE IS SHE? OH NO. SHE MAY HAVE BEEN ATTACKED."

"No". _I may have forgotten to tell her **I** change **her** plans. Again._

"WHAT IF SHE IS LYING SOMEWHERE BLOODY AND HURT?" _Is he crying?_ "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT. _I thought they were joking about him being a crybaby_. "I WILL COME SAVE YOU SAKURA." Ino could do nothing but watch. If he weren't serous it would have been slightly funny. Seeing as how he was serous it was sad. It was sad and greatly embarrassing. Luckily for them there was no one around to see it.

_He really is nuts._ After a while she couldn't take his crying. "Sakura is fine."

"NO. SHE IS HURT AND I MUST GO HELP HER." _She's not hurt but I will be if she finds out what I did._ "SAKURA WOULD NEVER BREAK A PROMISE." He was going to go but Ino couldn't let him leave.

"Look Lee you're yelling again and I think I may have suffered some permanent hearing loss in this ear." She point to he right ear. "Now unless you want to make Sakura deft too you'll remember what I said about talking at a normal leave." _You big mouth._

"INO THIS IS NO TIME FOR PETTY COMPLAINTS." He turned away from her and began to walk off in another direction. _Petty?_ Ino had been doing her best to stay calm. She had gone a whole week with out yell. She made a bet with Shikamaru she didn't want to lose it but… "PETTY? You big mouth green PSYCHO. YOU THINK ME LOSING MY HEARING IS PETTY? I SHOULD KICK YOUR-"

"INO WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS. I HAVE TO HELP SAKURA."

_Help her do what you buffoon._ She was tempted to let him go. She knew if Sakura thought she had been stood up she'd beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Lee wait she's coming." She saw him turn around and begin to walk back. "I told her to be here at 8 instead" He didn't look convinced so she continued. "so we could set everything up." She only called him back because if Sakura ever found out the truth Lee wouldn't be the only one beaten to a pulp. The look in eyes told her he believed her lie. _Now all I have to do is get Sakura._

"Lee stay here and practice being quite." She looked around ever thing was perfect. "I'll get Sakura." She took off at a running pace.

**XoXoXoXo**A few minute later.**XoXoXoXo**

**Sakura POV**

She got to the end of the block when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. "SAKURA. SAKURA… Wait."

She turned in time to see her blonde haired best friend come to a stop in front of her. She was out of breath and panting like she had been running for her life. _She's probably running from Shikamaru again._ Over the years the tanned boy had become lazier. Something many people thought wasn't even possible. Although once in a while you would see him chasing after Ino the was you an enemy nin. _One day's gonna kill her._ But no one felt sorry for Ino. It was very hard to piss him off to the point that he'd come after you. So it was clear whatever she was doing, she was doing it on purpose. Sakura looked down at her winded friend. "No… you're not hiding at my house."

Ino waved it off and stood up strait, her breathing was back to normal. "Shika on a mission. He won't find out what I've done for at least three days."

"So why were you running?"

"That. I forgot to tell you. Rock Lee said to meet him at the lake at 8 o'clock."

"When did he tell you this?"

"I saw him when I was walking to your house." Sakura was angry but it was for a whole new reason.

"If he told you to tell me that before, why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot…" _forgot?_

"I'd like to forget the time I spent sitting around for **NOTHING**." She looked at her watch. _7:30._ She walked around her best friend with out even waving good-bye. She could tell there was more to this story cause Ino was clearly lying. She just didn't have time to what was true and what was Ino.

**XoXoXoXo**

Thanks for reading. As always I look forward to your reviews. Also I like to say thanks to all the people who have put this story on their alerts list.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't think I ever will. You don't have rub it in you big bully. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sakura POV**

"I hate this." Sakura spent most of her walk mumbling to herself. Ever so often she past a familiar face but she didn't chat long. She didn't like being late not because her was a punctually freak or anything. After years of training under the silver haired most tardy, never on time ninja in the land of fire, she learned it's not very nice to keep people waiting. She made it all the way to the edge of the woods and tried to walk down the dirt path. "NO." She tried to walk the path only to have her heel sucked into the soggy dirt. It had rained earlier in the day; the streets were dry but dirt dyed slow then cement and bricks. She sighed and looked around for a method to make it throw the mushy mess head.

She had to switch gears. It was 7: 52. She couldn't look at this as a date anymore. _A date wouldn't be this hard._ She'd face it like a mission. She closed her eyes and set the scenario in her head. _Naruto._ He was captured by Ame ninja (fromAmegakure). They were in the rain county. The ground was wet. Not only could it be use for tracing but it may hold a few traps. The safest and quickest way to reach him would but.

Her eyes shot open as she soared up into the trees. She took off her shoes while she searched for a chakra signal. "Got ya." She took off with her shoes in one hand and two Kunai (she had taken from those kids) in the other.

She move trough the trees the way any ninja her level would. Quickly and silently, leaving no trace she was ever there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ino POV**

Ino had been lingering around the Ramen Bar for sometime now. _I think she's far enough._. She had every intention of minding her business, but she could only mind her own business for so long. After a while it got boring. She was waiting the right time to start heading back to the lack. In fact she had been the minute Sakura walked away. She felt her friend should be happy she waited this long. She start walking swiftly she didn't want to draw any attention but it was too late.

"Ino." Naruto had jumped off a near by building and landed in front of her. "I know what you're doing."

"So… " She walked around him and he followed. "What are you going to do about it? "

She glanced over her shoulder. She was walking around with his arms folded behind his head. _Idiot._ "Simple I'm coming with you." She went to say something but he wasn't done. "Or I can tell Sakura what you did."

She stopped and looked him up and down. in the end she decides he wasn't bluffing. "Come on."

Ten-Ten POV

"Hay Ten-Ten." She looked over her shoulder to find Naruto waving like an idiot and Ino trying pretend she wasn't with him.

"Hi Naruto. Hay Ino." Ino did a half wave in replay.

"Ten-Ten come with use." She didn't really like yelling back and forth, so she crossed the street. "Hi. I can't go."

"You don't even know where we're going." _That's true._

"I have to find Lee."

"For what?" that's the first time Ino spoke.

"To try and stop him from doing something stupid."

"That's were we're going." Naruto explained everything. Then Ino explained it again in a language I could understand. Afterwards we took off at a run.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Sakura POV**

I jumped out the tree fully prepared to strike until I realized we weren't in the rain county. And although my bones were being crush this was not being attacked.

"SAKURA YOU ARE NOT BLOODY AND BEAT." I was gasping for air. "YOU ARE NOT DEAD." _Dead… no. Deaf… Maybe._ "I AM SO SORRY I WAS NOT WITH YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED"

"What… need…" That was all I could say in between being suffocated.

"INO SAID YOU WERE NOT DYING BUT I JUST COULD NOT BELIEVE HER."

"Well… I'm…. not…" her vision was blurry. "I'm… Not… LET GO."

He let her go just like before, but unlike last time she didn't land on her feet. She didn't stand up and tell him she was ok. Instead she fell to the ground and waited for the world to come back into focus and for air to fill her lungs. Unlike last time she didn't hear Lee whimpering in the back round.

_Where the hell'd he go?_ This was the part in the evening were he cried for her safety. Although she didn't really enjoy the crying bit, it was nice show of affection. A little annoying, well very annoying, but nice.

"Here." there was a voice that sounded surprising like Lee but it was much to soft to be him. The world had finely come back into voice and to her amassment it was him. "Here drink this."

She took the cup and began to drink it. It was sweat and tangy. She knew the taste but couldn't place it. She licked her lip before asking what it was.

"I am not sure... Hinata made it." She could only look at him. "Hinata said you would like it."

At any other point in her life she would have love to hear him speak this way. His voice was low and calming. She didn't like it; there was sadness in his voice. If this was what it took to keep him quite and to keep all her bones in tack, she would take his yell and few cracked rids.

"Lee… You know I'm fine." She smiled when she saw the tears in his eye. _Well that didn't last long._

She looked around at the scenery. The place was beautiful. She had fallen on a soft blue blanket with little orange flowers stitched in the corners. _This is Inos._ The spot they were in was perfect. They were sitting under a tree. Well she was, the part of the blanket he was on was under the stars. Strait head was the Lake, clear and undisturbed. Behind was the forest, thick and mysterious. The only light in came from the moon and a strange group of fireflies.

"Lee. How long did it take to do all this?"

"I'm not sure Ino did most of the work before I got here." _He still sounds sad._

"What's wrong?" It took a while but eventually he answered.

"Remember when you said you would not go out with me to save your life."

She had never felt worse in her life. She had said those horrible words before the Chūnin exam, before she even knew him. She always wished she could take those words but she couldn't. To make it all worse he had almost died trying to say her life, less then a week after she said. He wouldn't even let her apologize, not that an apologue would make them any less cruel. But still she had to try. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She was looking for the words, any words, to tell him how wrong she was to say that.

"Lee… I'm so sorry…" She eyes her eyes closed tighter. "I shouldn't have…" She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I didn't mean to be so… so…" She couldn't think of the right word. Cruel and callous were too nice.

She felt him put his hand on hers. She looked at him to see his smiling. "Sakura it dose not matter."

"Yes it does, Lee."

He shook his head slowly. "No it dose not. It is all in the past." She went to speak but he cut her off. "I have come to a new decision." _Ok? _She was surprised by his rudeness. He was never rude and he would never cut her off. _Well he's never quite ether. _She tried to calm herself. Whatever it was it had to be important. She was curios as to what would make his act this way.

"Tell me, what have you decided?"

He looked towards the sky. "I told myself I wouldn't rest until I became a great Shinobi, and I have." She nodded in agreement although he wasn't looking at her. "I wanted to prove a failure could indeed beat a genius. Naruto helped me prove that." Again she nodded. "I said I would not rest until you agreed to go out with me at least once." She nodded more slowly this time. He was looking straight in her eyes now. "And you have given me my chance." _But this was not even a date… at least not a good one._ He stood up and faced the lake. "You see I have done all I have set out to do. Now I make a new vow."

She shifted slightly in her seat. She was afraid to ask what it was. Every time Rock Lee made a vow he cared it out. The problem was she had a feeling she wouldn't like this one too much. _He's acting strange._ She heard movement in the trees. The faint smell of smell the ramen filled the air. _Naruto_. He was the only ninja who ate so much ramen that he began to smell like it.

Under normal circumstances she would have pumbled him for invading her privacy but at the moment she welcomed the intrusion. She only had two Kunai she had to make them count. If she could nock him out of the tree it would distract Lee long enough to forget about his vow. With Lee it wasn't official until it was spoken. She just had to keep him from speaking.

She throw a kunai into the thick green of the tree. She waited for a sound. _Come on. Hit._ The kunai was thrown back at her but slightly to the left. It was imbedded in the tree. _Rats. _She looked at Lee he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice. She throw the second Kunai only to see a long blonde pony tail fly throw the trees to intercept it. _Damn you both._

"Yes. It is time for a new vow." _No._ She had almost forgot about him. She shot an evil glare at the trees. _Damn you both._ "I, ROCK LEE, WILL NOT REST." _He's yelling again. _To think she had wanted him to go back to "normal". _Oh, damn you both._ She wanted to cry. "UNTIL YOU, SAKURA HARUNO," he turned around and pointed a pointed a finger at her. _Like I don't know my own name._ _You baboon._ All her sympathy was gone. "AGREE TO ACCEPT MY HAND IN MARRIAGE. "

"WHAT?" She began choking on her own spit. She was horrified. Naruto was rolling on the floor with laughter. Ino was stand there but her expression couldn't be read. Ten-Ten had appeared next to her looking ashamed and embarrassed.

**Ino POV**

"_WHAT?" You can't be serous._ Naruto fell out the tree. I hoped out be hind him. She already knew we were there. I looked between Lee and Sakura. _Is he stupid?_ Not even Naruto would be dumb enough to propose on the first date. _At least he doesn't have a ring. _I looked at Sakura and her eyes were even wider. The terror was clears. I looked at Lee to see why she looked so afraid. _No. He wouldn't. He is._

**Naruto POV**

_What did he just say_? I heard Sakura and Ino scream out there disbelief. Ten-Ten began rubbing her temples. He did. I couldn't old in my laughter. Honestly I didn't try. This was funny. I fell out the tree and landed on a small rock but it was too funny. I ride to stop but when I saw Inos face I couldn't. _She looks like she the one marrying him._ Lee pulled something out his pocked and started walking towards Sakura. _What is it?_ Ten-Ten dragged him off with saying something over her shoulder.

**Ten-Ten POV**

_Lee. _I sighed and lowered my head. He was giving me a headache. I rub my temples. _Sometimes you're worse then Neji._ Neji was straightforward when he wanted something but not even he would go this far. _I knew he would do something like this._

I jumped into the tree across from me before jumping down. I landed in between them. I didn't know who to feel more sorry for. I looked at Sakura. _She looks like she wished she were dead._ I looked at Lee. _When she refuses to go out with him again he'll wish he were dead._ I let out a heavy sigh and lowered my head. _I told him not to this._ _I told him don't do anything stupid. _

"Lee we have to - NO." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. _I told Neji to hide that damn ring. _H opened it and began walking towards Sakura. _Oh no you don't._ I had him in a headlock before he made it to her. "Lee if you ever want her to even look at you again you'll leave." He tried to talk but I was crushing his windpipe. "She looks terrified." Lee looked and started to struggle more. _You'll only make it worse_. "Give her time."

I looked over my shoulder at Sakura. "Sorry about this." She didn't say anything. I don't think she could say anything. "He just gets a little carried away, sometimes." She didn't look convinces. _I don't blame her._ We all knew Rock Lee meant everything he said. A Vow was a vow. _Not even a restraining order could help her now._

**Sakura POV**

She was absolutely right she didn't like this new vow. Not at all.

_What the hell happened? I said one date. One date._ She was horrified. This was the worst date of her life. _I can't marry him. I… I… What the hell happened? _She flung herself back and just listened to the night. Naruto was still laughing but she didn't have the energy to hit. Lucky for her Ino did.

"Ouch. That hurt"

"GOOD. Now go away you idiot."

"Whatever. Shikamaru was right about you… You are a drag." She could hear him running away. And hear Ino chasing after him. She let out a deep sigh. _What am going to do?_

A voice deep inside her can out. One she suppress for a while. Only Naruto made her angry enough for that side of her to show. _Well one thing for sure. I'm not marrying him._ She tried to find the stars throw the mess of trees she had lain under. _Imagine what the kids would look like._

She closed her eyes and pictured a cute little girl running around the training ground. One with bright pink her hair likes hers. The girl had her hair in two long ponytails. She was running around with the energy that no one but Lee could posse.

Although she in no way wanted to be married. And she sure as hell didn't want any children she did like the picture of this little girl. She was having fun watching the imaginary child she had named Mikota for some unknown reason.

Apparently she was having too much fun because that voices can back. _Don't you think you're missing something?_ She looked over the image she created and could find nothing wrong. _Ok. I'll help you._

The littlie girl began playfully spinning around. She called for her mommy to come play with her and Sakura can running. She could still see nothing wrong with the little angel. That is she saw nothing wrong until she picked her up and came face to face with those eyebrows. _LEES EYEBROWS._

He shot up and her eyes popped open. That voices inside was laughing but this was not funny. _There is no way in hell I'd ever marry him._ That voice continued to laugh at her for what send like hours. _You also said there was no way in hell you'd ever go out with him… and look at you now. _

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hay everyone thanks again for reading. And I love you all for reviewing. Thanks again. - Ela


End file.
